


My will is thine

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: tumblr user: writing-prompt-sAfter the movie Aladdin was released, there has been a significant increase in genies being set free against their will. It’s your job to sort out the surplus of unemployed genies on the streets.





	My will is thine

 

The djinn situation was getting out of hand. Institutes around the world were overwhelmed with the sudden surplus of free djinns roaming the mundane world, with no wish-granting to keep them busy, and here in New York, that meant Alec Lightwood was having to devote a significant amount of time he should be focusing on training to fight demons helping out with job placement logistics instead. He finally escaped around 7pm, intending to train in his room for a few hours before sleep, and found Izzy waiting in his room with cake.

“Izzy what? Oh.”

“You forgot your own birthday? Alec you’re the worst.”

“I don’t see how that makes me the worst, I’ve been busy!”

“It’s your eighteenth! That’s like adulthood even for mundanes!”

“How do you even know that?” Alec rolled his eyes, “Nevermind, I don’t care.” He blew out the single candle, and accepted the bite of cake Izzy offered with a fork. “Happy?”

Izzy smiled her irrepressible smile, “Yes! I even got you a present!”

“It’s…nice?”

“It’s a falcon! I think. Some type of bird. You know I’m not good at those. Anyway, I thought it was nice and it’s small so you can wear it and–”

“Izzy, I like it. It’s…” Alec examined the copper bird, a solid weight in his palm, already hung on a chain to wear.

-

He absently stroked his thumb over the pendant, standing under the hot water of the shower, letting it soak into him even though the healing rune had taken care of his soreness after training. The water was nice, warmth all around him, but it was unguarded, exhausted moments like this when he wished for more.

He opened his eyes, startled at the sound of someone tripping and cursing. There was an obnoxiously beautiful blond boy in his bathroom. Shirtless, with cuffs on his–-a genie. Damn Izzy.

Alec tried now to smile as he waited for the apparently clumsy djinn to notice him.

“Oh, hi.” The boy–djinn, so he was probably several centuries older than Alec, said.

“Um.”

“Three wishes?” the djinn said in a tone that suggested Alec might be below average intelligence.


End file.
